<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Countdown by WondersoftheMultiverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480025">The Countdown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondersoftheMultiverse/pseuds/WondersoftheMultiverse'>WondersoftheMultiverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Drabble Requests [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Description of blood and moment of violence towards the end, F/M, Groundhog Day, Implied character death/deaths, Implied feelings Dhawan!Master x Reader, Implied past relationship Thirteen x Reader, The Valeyard - Freeform, Thirteen!Valeyard, Unhealthy relationship (Valeyard), but with a hopeful ending!, time loops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondersoftheMultiverse/pseuds/WondersoftheMultiverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken you at least three loops to understand what was happening to you, your mind clicking into place as you experienced the same series of events again, and again, and again and again. Groundhog day was a film you were acquainted with one particularly cold weekend tucked up into the Doctor’s side, your eyes trained to the screen as she rattled on about the practicality and dangers of entering a time loop. Your heart stung at the memory of the woman you had loved and lost, your eyes watering as you easily envisioned that mop of soft blonde hair and bright beaming smile.</p><p>Suddenly you wished that the oblivion would swallow you whole again, the reality you lived now a cruel echo from how things had used to be.</p><p>[Drabble Request]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dhawan!Master x Reader - Relationship, The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Drabble Requests [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Countdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always this was a request that was made through my tumblr and was written with a time limit and has had minimal proofing checks- so apologies if you spot the odd typo.<br/>Please do note that there's a violent scene towards the end that may have some implied character death, but the nature of the time loop means that its involved.</p><p>Original request: Could I request something with Valeyard and Dhawan!Master please? As a prompt, maybe ‘truce’ or ‘chase’? Thanks!</p><p>Stay awesome all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>The Countdown</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hot fire washed across your face as you felt your nerve endings spark to life, a searing pain pulsing through your veins as a blood curdling scream ripped itself from your lungs. It was excruciating, a flash of brightness filling your vision before quickly submerging into a cold heartless darkness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You screamed as your eyes flew open and you shot upright, your hands pressing down against the cold floor of the Master’s TARDIS. Groaning you pressed the back of your hand against your eyes, your world rocking nauseously as the endless loop you had been reliving kickstarted into swing again. Leaning against the curved wall of the corridor, you pushed onwards one step at a time, your body weak and hand clutching tightly at your side as the past injuries you had sustained haunted you from the back of your mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A frown tugged at your features as you considered your thoughts again, past injuries? No… technically they were yet to come, if they even did. The phantom pain was simply an echo of a timeline that had since been lost or forgotten, its existence burned from the universe in its entirety. That is- except for the carbon copy of your previous memories stored safely away in the haven of your mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It had taken you at least three loops to understand what was happening to you, your mind clicking into place as you experienced the same series of events again, and again, and again and again. Groundhog day was a film you were acquainted with one particularly cold weekend tucked up into the Doctor’s side, your eyes trained to the screen as she rattled on about the practicality and dangers of entering a time loop. Your heart stung at the memory of the woman you had loved and lost, your eyes watering as you easily envisioned that mop of soft blonde hair and bright beaming smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly you wished that the oblivion would swallow you whole again, the reality you lived now a cruel echo from how things had used to be. The Doctor had died years- was it years?- ago. Her bright and optimistic hope for the future of the universe disintegrating into embers before your eyes. Everything had changed so quickly, you still remember the tightening in your stomach from the rollercoaster of emotions the week of transformation had pulled you through. You had understood it at first, after years in isolation in an alien prison she had returned to see her fam, to save them from the threats they had been rebuking from Earth in her absence. But the reunion she had dared to dream wasn't a happy one, at least you could take solace in the fact that their deaths to the piercing ray of a Dalek were quick.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After that day the Doctor’s smile had become rarer and rarer, as though her sunshine had been muffled by a thick and darkening storm of clouds. She had returned to the TARDIS dragging her heels, tears staining her features as she looked to you with an overwhelming sense of need. You had leaned into her for the first few days, complimenting and reassuring her when she needed it, aiding her in the dying of her hair and acquisition of new dark clothes. You had assumed she was just mourning, that was until she woke you one day with the soft click of a brace around your ankle and a smile that was colder than her usual tone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“It’s for your own good”</em> She had whispered, her hand brushing against your cheek as she declared her new title with a finality that spelled trouble.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Valeyard.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turned a sharp corner as you retraced the path you had taken countless times, your heart racing in your chest as you powered towards the one other being that could help you in this never ending hunt. The Master.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As predicted the Master stood in the centre of the corridor as you approached, his head whipping around as a look of confusion befell his features at your presence. You had undergone this dance with him a thousand times now, you had learned to read his features and already knew the thoughts that would fly through his head. He was smart, as smart as the Doctor when it came to the processes of time and the complexities of spatial engineering. From a conversation in a timeline before you had learned he knew the ins and outs of a time loop just as the Doctor had once explained. The issue you commonly seemed to undergo was getting him to believe the information dump that you have stored in your head, a warning that almost required the entirety of the loop’s duration to run through.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Koschei.” You announced loudly, a gasp slipping from your lips as you leaned into the wall heavily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Master’s brow furrowed as he stepped towards you slowly, a dark shadow casting across his features as he eyed your posture closely. He was examining you for any signs of an explanation, his gaze calculated as he reasoned with the darkening thoughts that ran through his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nobod-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nobody has called you that in years.” You repeated his greeting from memory, surprising him entirely as his eyes narrowed further. “Your next question is asking me how I know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Master smirked wickedly as he inclined his head in slight agreement, his arms crossing over his chest as his fingers sifted through the inside pocket of his heavy purple coat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re thinking that whatever I’m about to say is a lie, and you’re about to grab your Tissue Compression Eliminator to hold me hostage.” You read his thoughts aloud, your head shaking as frustration washed over you. “You do this every time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Staring up at the ceiling you screwed your hands into fists as you screamed at the invisible overlord that seemingly mocked your fate.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do we really need to continuously go over this?!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh- <em>Oh</em>. She’s turned you mad.” The Master cackled like a witch beside her brewing pot. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes fell to him just as he pulled from the TCE he had been reaching for as predicted, its end pulsing with an ominous glow as he pointed it towards you in a threatening manner. The presence of the weapon didn't scare you in the slightest, in fact it was a reassurance that things were moving in the direction that was needed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wonder if the<em> Doctor</em> knows she-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s <em>dead</em>.” You declared with a deadpan tone, your eyes falling to the floor once more as a crushing blow of sorrow struck your heart. “She died… years if not decades ago.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your heavy blow made the Master’s TCE drop ever so slightly, his eyes widening fractionally as he tilted his head in consideration.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>What</em>?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s dead.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If the Doctor was dead you wouldn’t be here.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t…” You sighed, your hands running across your face as you pulled the skin taut across your temples. “I don’t know how many times I need to explain this to you, but we don’t have much time. Put the TCE down.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Master scoffed as he raised the weapon back to its previous stance, his shoulders squaring off as he raised his chin in a sign of confidence and defiance. You rolled your eyes as you turned towards him fully, your feet scratching across the metal grated floor as you walked forwards so that the warm yellow light was pressed against your chest. For a moment the Master had the decency to look impressed at your bravery, his eyes casting up and down your form in approval before a scowl quickly tugged at the corner of his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re not in the position to give me orders.” He hissed, spittle fluttering off from his lips as he spoke through gritted teeth. His hand clenched down on the device tighter, his knuckles slowly turning a stark white as he held his ground.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not the one you need to be worried about.” You muttered back, your eyes shimmering as you wordlessly pleaded for his co-operation. Clearing your throat, you looked away to the ground below you, knowing fully well that she was methodically making her way through the TARDIS a room at a time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You haven’t asked me yet.” You stated, your eyes crawling up his form before meeting his gaze in a heated stare.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Master shrugged, his features relaxing as he tried to put on a front once more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t need to, I know where <em>she</em> is.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Exactly.” You jabbed, your body arching forwards as that the TCE pressed down harder against your skin. “Truth is I already know you’ve tried to reach out to her telepathically, I know you can feel the cold she emanates now. She’s blocking you out and ignoring you completely, searching in the lower levels of your TARDIS for something. I don’t know what she is after, but I know that you do. You’ve never told me what it is, but its obviously important for you both to be so protective over it. It’s probably for the best I never know what it is or where it is because she gets inside of my head. I know you’re going to ask me how I know that and once I tell you, you’re not going to believe me. But here we go…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Silence fell between you both as you paused for breath, the Master’s hand lowering minutely as he waited for you to present your evidence. Inhaling sharply, you tried in vain to keep your composure as your mind wandered back to the bubbly Doctor you had since lost.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The Doctor died.” You managed to whisper, your voice cracking around the edges as the weight of such a declaration weighed heavy on your heart. Frantically you pressed your fingers against your cheeks, wiping away the stray tears that threatened to fall before they could. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She calls herself the Valeyard now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The Valeyard?” The Master echoed, his eyes widening fractionally as he pulled the Tissue Compression Eliminator away from your skin ever so slightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes.” You sighed, your eyes fluttering closed as you tried to picture yourself far away from the stressful nightmare you had been reliving for the past…. however long it had been. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s created a time loop on your whole TARDIS. It lasts for fifteen minutes before it resets and starts over again. She’s using it to search for whatever it is she wants, I am almost certain that she retains her memories though because she never looks in the same place twice.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It would take her centuries-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For all we know she’s had<em> centuries</em>.” You declared dejectedly as your eyes fluttered open once more. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A small wave of relief flushed through you as you noted the Master had removed the TCE from your chest entirely, the device powered down as he clutched it tightly within his hand. It seemed your choice to be more emotionally available this time round had rewarded you with the early trust of the Doctor’s old friend. Perhaps he pitied you for the weakness that you openly displayed? Maybe he had spotted an opening for his own twisted games, a route through your shattered defences? That or he was just as afraid of the Valeyard as you had been since you had first spent the night on her newly renovated TARDIS.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Was it possible that the darkness she embodied was too much for even him?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve relived this fucking day too many times, I lost count at a thousand.” You continued, riding the surge of confidence you had gained. “Time works differently inside a loop, you’ve told me before.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Master nodded in understanding as he tucked the device away into his coat pocket, his eyes shifting along the ground before slowly meeting your own once again. You realised in an instance that his stare seemed to embody a new range of emotions you hadn’t seen before, a slight shimmer of concern gracing his gaze as he minimised the space between you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How does she reset it?” He questioned, his eyes shifting between your own as he drank in your vulnerability.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The same way she always does.” You uttered, you frowned as your vision quickly became blurred, tears spilling down your cheeks as your breath caught in the back of your throat. You quickly realised that you were beginning to panic, the flashes of hot heat, echoes of your own piercing wail and sharp stabbing sensations to your chest catching you off guard. Stumbling backwards into the nearby wall, your breathing became uneven as your heart thumped away in your chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You wanted to cry, wanted everything to end in one last fiery explosion so that you could fall back into the oblivion that had always welcomed you with open arms. It was safe in the darkness, you were squirrelled away from the dangers of space and time, hidden from the cold suffocating presence of the Valeyard and at peace with the sorrow and anger that raged in your heart. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A warmth embraced you as your mind snapped back into reality, your face pressed down awkwardly against the Master’s suit as he held you tightly in his arms. He was tense as he stood in front of you, his fingernails digging ever so slightly into your skin and causing a slight discomfort. You knew that this was likely the last thing he had wanted to do, but the notion was welcomed and appreciated as you felt your heart begin to slow. Reaching outwards you hesitantly clutched at the thick wool of his coat, your eyes fluttering closed as you breathed in his familiar scent. He reminded you of home, of a period of time so long ago now that it felt as though the memories had started to collect dust at the back of your mind. In an instance you were thrown back to the day you had first met, your cheeks flushing red at the memories of O and the polite kiss you had shared upon greeting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sensing you had calmed down, the Master slowly unravelled you from his arms and stepped away, his features softening as he tilted his head and pressed his hands against your cheeks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I need to know how she resets it.” He spoke softly, his words comforting you despite the emotional implications of his question.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nodding in agreement, you breathed in shakily before releasing a loud sigh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She kills you and then she kills me- sometimes it's different but most of the time…” You winced as the phantom flames licked across your skin, the heat flooding your veins and pulling you back to an old timeline. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You cleared your throat and powered on regardless. “Most of the time it's through the self destruct system built into your TARDIS.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Master’s tongue clicked as he nodded slowly, his eyes taking on a faraway stare as he lost himself to his own thoughts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Brutal</em>…” He declared.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Painful</em>.” You added, your fingers still tightly clutching his coat as you tethered yourself to the safety of this reality. “I remember <em>every</em>time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Humming the Master frowned as his fingertips brushed against your temple. You could tell by the look of conflict that seemed to cross his features that he needed more from you than just your brief retelling, you knew he needed to see. It wouldn't be the first time that he had requested insight into your head, for he had shifted through your memories countless times before. Depending on how you had met, he would usually request permission before diving past your barriers. Although there had been several occasions where your lack of answers had driven him to anger, his powerful presence forcing your mental barriers aside and leaving you with an aching head for the remainder of the loop.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This time he seemed to even be struggling to ask the question. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I-” He paused, his cheeks billowing out as he huffed in frustration. “I need a little more than that, love. I can look- if you want me to. You won’t be alone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your hands reached for his own as you pressed your eyes closed, your fingers digging into the softness of his skin as you solely focused on your breathing. Nodding slowly, you signalled your consent for him to enter. The Master inhaled sharply, a warm pressure building in your head as you felt him slip past your defences and dive into the mess of memories and feelings that ran rampant through your mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Falling was the only sensation that surrounded you, the air rushing through you as though you were transparent. You tumbled, twisted and flipped through the darkness, the shadows twisting into memories from countless timelines. The air was thick with tension as your scream tore through your mind, the sickening laugh of the Valeyard quick to follow as she appeared before your eyes. Panicking you tried to search for the Master, his presence nowhere to be found as you stood awkwardly before the Valeyard.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>‘Interesting’ She hissed as she approached you quickly. You flinched as her hand wrapped around your chin, her grip tight as she pulled you in close. ‘You’ve done so well.’</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>‘What?’ You muttered, your eyes shifting around you as glimpses of your past deaths flickered into and out of existence.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>‘You’ll see.’ She praised again, her other hand rising to cast through your hair. Pulling you in close, she pressed her lips against the shell of your ear, her breath hot as she whispered slowly. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>‘Just know that you’ve pleased me, and your actions will be rewarded.’</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gasping your eyes snapped open as the Master released his hold on you, his eyes wide and mouth ajar as he seemed taken back from the mess that was your mind. Running a hand through his hair, he turned on the spot sharply, his eyes shifting across the walls of the TARDIS hallway as he considered his next actions carefully. Tilting his head, he barely spared you a glance as he posed his next question.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How long?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You panicked, your hands digging into your pocket as you pulled free a small watch. Its hand was ticking slowly, the soft click resonating loudly in the silence that spanned between you both. Dread melted like a lead weight to the pit of your stomach, your heart clenching as you noted that the timestamp of your survival had dipped into single figures.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Eight minutes.” You rushed, your hands shoving the watch back into your pocket as you eyed him closely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Master nodded before reaching for your hand, his fingers tightening around your wrist as he yanked you forwards and back the way you had come. You gasped as you stumbled over your own legs, your head spinning as the urgency of the situation seemingly dawned on the Master. Rounding the sharp corner, you followed in silence as you considered the next phase of your memories, your mind focused on the next series of events as you sought to prevent them from happening.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Recognising the next turn, your free hand reached for the Master’s arm, your heels digging into the flooring of the TARDIS as you halted completely. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WAIT!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your sudden stop seemed to take the Master off guard, his feet slowly as he turned back to look at you in confusion. At the same time a large explosion rippled outwards from the corridor you would have turned down, the flames expanding outwards and licking at the adjacent wall across from you. Spotting a rogue piece of debris which had clipped the Master and triggered his regeneration in a past life, you threw yourself into him, your bodies colliding as you fell to the floor with a breathless groan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Master yelped as his hands wrapped around you, his chest rising and falling with exertion as he dazedly looked up at the scorched corridor of which you would have turned down. Slowly his eyes slipped to meet your gaze, your body pressed down atop of him as you felt your cheeks heat up at the closeness of it all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s memorised your route as well.” You supplied sheepishly. Rolling to the side you climbed off of him, a shiver slipping down your spine as you separated yourself from his comforting warmth once more. “This is all just a<em> game</em> to her…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Master nodded, a slow groan bubbling at the back of his throat as he clutched his side from the fall. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She knows that you retain your memories.” He noted, his feet powering on down the now scorched hallway as you trailed behind in his shadow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes.” You conceded, “She’s pissed that I keep- well that I keep coming to you. It’s why she’s… punishing me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stopping suddenly he rounded on you with a sharp stare, his finger raised as he pointed it towards you accusingly. He seemed to be conflicted with himself, his eyes shimmering with a concern that seemed unwarranted while his body screamed that he was on edge and uncomfortable with the whole scenario. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How long?” He asked eventually. “How long have you been with the Valeyard?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Since she turned.” You answered honestly, your eyes falling to the brace around your ankle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lifting your leg, you clutched at the end of your jeans and tugged them high, the metal brace glinting in the low light of his TARDIS as you flashed him your shackles. The Master frowned as his eyes followed your own gaze, his lip trembling as he seemingly understood the undefined relationship you shared with the Doctor’s new persona. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Time is… I-” You stammered off, your eyes closing as you fought off the rising anxiety. “I don’t get to… leave… that often- I-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Don’t</em>.” The Master silenced you with a hand on your shoulder, his grip tightening as he seemed to try his best at reassurance once again. “I know, I’ve seen this side to the Doctor before.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You have?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His dark eyes shifted as he stared at the contact you shared, his brow furrowed as he snapped his hand away quickly as though he had been burnt. Spinning on his heel, he paced forwards with his head hung low, his fingers clicking in a repetitive fashion as he seemingly worked his way through a plan. You stumbled to catch up, your hand latching to his elbow as you reigned him in slightly and slowed his fast walk. You were weak and exhausted, the repetitive life cycles leaving you emotionally drained and slow at processing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where are we going?” You asked, your eyes glancing around the corridor suspiciously as the Master took a wrong turn from his usual route.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“To the console room.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gasped audibly, your hands flying to your mouth as the Master spared you a glance. Shaking your head you pleaded with him to slow down once more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“B-But we haven’t been there before.” You stumbled, “This is new- this is all new!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have a plan.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You do! What is it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That would be ruining the fun.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But?” The Master snapped his body halting once more as he turned to watch you closely. Tilting his head, he sighed dramatically, his hand running across his features as he seemingly cooled the rising agitation that was niggling away at his patience. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s a need to know basis- you don’t need to know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But I do.” You reasoned defiantly, “I need to help you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your declaration seemed to take him back, his eyes softening as his hands hesitated in the space between you. He looked as though he wanted to reach out, to re-establish the strange connection that you shared to not only ease the pain of your own experience, but cement him in the decisions he had seemingly made. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No <em>you</em> need to go<em> home</em>.” He declared with finality, his voice cracking around the edges. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As always there was more to the Master than what he was revealing, his body language skewed from its usual confident aura and muddled with a feeling you didn't recognise in him. In another life, far away from the repetitive strain of the time loop, in a world where your thoughts were clouded by a darkening sky, you would have pressed him on the irregularities of his actions. But now, in this moment, you knew that no matter what he felt the Valeyard’s unknown plans were more pressing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Whatever the Valeyard was searching for was dangerous, so much so that she was risking the integrity of time and space to get her hands upon it. Before all of this you would have argued that there was nothing she desired, that she was obsessed with your presence and your wellbeing. Your motivations for the Valeyard had seemingly been misplaced though, especially as she risked your life for the strange mysterious item she had been searching for since the loop began.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know what she’s after.” The Master announced, his gaze shifting across your features as though he was reading your thoughts. “I know what she wants.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it?” You pried, your hands latching to his coat as you shook him slightly. “TELL ME!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Master seemed conflicted as he turned back to look over his shoulder, his eyes darkening as he nodded slowly, his hands lowering as he conceded himself to your demands. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come with me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Yo</strong>u waltzed into the central console room of the TARDIS a couple minutes later, your eyes surveying the room with a smile as you recognised it in an instance. It was as though you had stepped through a time capsule, the interior remaining the same as O’s hut in the outback even after all these years. Every detail had remained intact, to the point that the same paper remained stacked upon each other, a large file filled with information on the Doctor stacked upon a sagging shelf. You were about to tease him for his sense of nostalgia when you saw her standing silently across the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your breath was stolen from your lungs as the Valeyard stepped forwards into the light of the TARDIS, her features bathed in a deep red glow as she stood beside the central column. Her hand was pressed against her hip as she turned to glance at the console, her finger running across the nearby display as she turned it up into the air to inspect the dust. She appeared to be just as tired as you felt, her skin a sickly pale as her dark eye makeup run and left her with black rings beneath her eyes. Her hair meanwhile appeared to be pristine, not a single strand out of place as she kept it styled back behind her ears and away from her face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Master.” She greeted cooly, her fingers rubbing together as her gaze rounded to him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Smirking the Master stepped forwards, his own hand brushing against the cool metal of the console as he tilted his head to the side. His eyes ran across the Doctor’s frame slowly, tearing her apart bit by bit as he seemingly evaluated her new choice of style. Or rather lack of it. Unlike the Doctor the Valeyard had opted for simplicity and practicality, her form clad in thick leather trousers and a fitted black top. A long black wool coat extended down lower at the sides, its tail and front short and cropped as it pulled into her waist and accentuated her figure. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No rainbows.” The Master noted, “It’s an improvement at least.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Still the same tired old coat.” She snapped back just as quickly, her boots clicking against the wooden flooring as she approached him with a wicked smile. “You’re losing your touch.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let's skip the formalities, shall we?” The Master toyed, his hands brushing down the front of his coat as stood straighter beneath her cruel stare. Shuffling forwards you moved up so that you were just behind him, your eyes peering out from over his shoulder to watch the showdown closely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were absorbing everything you could, committing it to memory in order to retain it at the end of the loop. You had never gotten this far before, had never seen this situation play out and therefore had no idea what to expect. If the Master had hoped for your help and guidance then he had made a grave mistake, although from the way he blocked you out completely, his body shielding your own from the Valeyard’s gaze, you could tell that he had already taken the moment to consider that same possibility.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see you found my<em> pet</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Pet</em>?” The Master smirked, “That’s unlike you, <em>Doctor</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know that's not my name.” She hissed, her eyes flashing with a ferocious anger as her fists clenched into tight fists by her side. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Go on…” She jabbed, “<em>Say it</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Valeyard.” The Master cooed, his tone dark as his own dark smirk crawled its way across his features. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Valeyard released a small sigh, her body releasing the tenseness it had held as she clicked her neck in an intimidating move. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know that you still have it.” She began, her tone airy as she started to move to the side. The Master followed, his hands clasping behind his back as he sought to keep the distance between you both. “I <em>want</em> it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know what you’re-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She lept forwards, her hand encircling the Master’s neck as she pulled him around and pushed him back against the console. You gasped, your hand reaching outwards to try and help before you were roughly pushed to one side. Stumbling you fell to the ground with a cry, your arm landing awkwardly as you felt your shoulder pop from the impact. Curling in on yourself, you forced away the tears from your eyes as you peered up at the altercation before you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Master’s own gaze was trained on your own, an anger filling his features as his hand latched against the Valeyard’s as he pried her fingers away from his throat. She groaned loudly before snatching his touch away with a flick of her wrist, her body shuffling backwards so that she stood in front of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s no point hiding it now. I know it’s in here somewhere, all thanks to my canary.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Canary?” You whispered, unable to hold back your voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Valeyard’s attention snapped towards you in an instance, her knees clicking as she crouched down before you slowly. You froze in your place as you watched her eyes seemingly soften, a forced laugh befalling her as she brushed her fingers across your cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You.” She stated, her words heavy on your mind. “You’re my canary, like the ones they used to take into a coal mine back on Earth.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her tone started to harden as her eyes lost the faint warmth that they falsely portrayed, her nails dragged across your neck as she tightened her grip around your injured shoulder. Standing upwards, she pulled you up along with her, a cry tearing from your as you stumbled into her side. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They used to sing when they detected poisonous gasses.” She continued, her eyes shifting to the Master’s as a sly sadistic smile crawled across her features. “Obviously it’s not the same use case but- <em>oh</em>-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She laughed, her voice gravelly as a sense of dread befell you. Moving her touch across to your opposite shoulder, the Valeyward pulled you in tightly against her side, her breath catching with pleasure as you released a muffled whimper.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aren’t you just <em>singing</em> now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Master stepped forwards as she squeezed you once more, your teeth digging into your bottom lip as you screwed your eyes tightly shut from the pain. You didn't want to be seen like this, as the weak life form that you had come to accept when standing amongst giants. But the sickening lurching feeling that had been plaguing you since the start of the loop had returned with a vengeance, your knees quaking as lethargy drained you of all your energy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Leave her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh how the tables have turned.” The Valeyard sang, her voice light and airy. “The<em> Master</em>, caring for the life of a <em>human</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who said I cared?” He challenged, although the conviction in his voice didn't carry across as he had intended. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The unsteadiness in his tone didn’t go unnoticed as the Valeyard stared at him pointedly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t lie to me, Master. Especially when you can barely lie to your own hearts.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Master’s eyes dropped to your own, a revelation dawning upon you as you felt your stomach twist with its implications. No… It couldn't be true. In all of your time knowing him, chasing him, challenging him and foiling him with the Doctor, there had never been enough signs. You frowned, your hand pressing against your chest as you felt your heart hammer in overtime. Looking back you started to note that perhaps there had been inclinations, moments shared between you both while he was O or when you had been captured behind the Doctor’s back. Perhaps it had always been there, its brightness muffled by the blinding love you had once cherished for the Doctor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Feeling your eyes water, you opened your mouth slowly, the words you needed to say failing you as you simply watched him look away. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Fine</em>.” He declared, his body twisting as he tapped away at the console. The TARDIS hummed and whistled as he finalised the command, his finger hovering over a lever as he arched an eyebrow towards the Valeyard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seemingly understanding his proposal, you felt her grip on you loosen as she nudged you towards him. Turning you watched her suspiciously as she gestured for you to go, her eyes flickering only briefly across before she clenched her jaw and held her stare with the Time Lord across from you. Walking forwards, you froze as the Master’s hands latched onto the top of your arms, his fingers slipping downwards until they tugged on the front of your jacket.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You remained muted as his peering eyes slipped upwards to the Valeyard, a muffled conversation droning on behind you as you stared lifelessly ahead at the central column. Something wasn’t right. Not that you weren’t happy- no- no this was perfect, you had finally gained the freedom away from the Valeyards suffocating presence. This… This whole scenario just wasn’t incharacter, for either of them now that you came to think of it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The echoing praises of the Valeyard filled your head as your eyes slowly widened with realisation, your heart all but stopping as your nerves sparked to life. The Valeyard had wanted nothing more than to keep you safe, she had been obsessed with you in every way, locking you away from the world and shackling you to her heart. The metal brace around your ankle still felt heavy as it weighed down on your mind, the fog that had clouded it clearing for the briefest of moments. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She would never give up on you, not that easily. There was more to her plan as there was more to the Master’s.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Snapping back into the present you watched as a shimmering ball of metal shifted through the air beside you, the strange intelligence recognisable as the Cyberium. Behind the Master a sharp hiss of the central column sounded as the glass pillar sealed shut, the Cyberium drifting ever closer to the Valeyard as it left its prison behind. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Focusing on you the Master’s eyes held your gaze, their surface shimmering as you felt his touch wander downwards. As inconspicuous as he could, his fingers dove into your pockets and retrieved the small pocket watch you had been carrying since the start, his eyes diving to stare at its surface as he rubbed his thumb across the glass face. Your breath caught as you noted there was only sixty seconds left before the loop was supposed to reset, your shuddering inhale signalling to the Master what he had seemingly already deduced.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Placing the watch in his hands, he squeezed your fingers tightly closed around it, a sad smile filling his features as he nodded once.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait” He announced, his hand extended towards the Valeyard as she paused in her evaluation of the pulsing Cyberium before her. Turning you glanced across your shoulder to watch her reaction, your own head racing to solve the riddle that was the Master’s plan before it was too late.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” She rebutted, her annoyance clear for all to see.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Enlighten me-” The Master drawled, his finger clicking as he feigned ignorance. “What is it for? Why risk the fabric of time and space for that- Don’t get me wrong! <em>It’s good</em>. Very good... The Doctor would never have risked the universe like that- no…. <em>no</em>, but <em>you</em>...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Valeyard lifted her chin as she shrugged, her eyes averting away briefly as she seemingly acted as though the answer was as simple as could be. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Doesn’t matter what I need it for.” She stated, her hand extending outwards towards the pulsing metal as she grinned with delight. “All that matters is that I have it now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah.” The Master smirked, “You see, that’s where you’re wrong!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Slapping his hands together he clapped with excitement, his whole body vibrating with an energy that you couldn't quite place. Fear flooded through you as you felt his hand press against your lower back, his touch holding you in place beside him.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You see… I do know why you want it. In fact you still need something else- otherwise it’s worthless.” The Masters lip quivered as he stepped around you to stand before the Valeyard. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I would go as far to say that you would reset all of this, throwing everything away just so that you could ensure that you’ll always have <em>it</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Valeyard scoffed, her hand moving away from the Cyberium slightly as she peered at him accusingly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What would <em>that</em> be?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Master laughed breathlessly, his shoulder tilting to the side as he revealed you to be standing cluelessly behind him. The Valeyard’s eyes snapped across, her mouth falling open as she seemingly realised his plan all at once.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You flinched as the Master’s hand landed on your shoulder, his eyes shimmering in the low light of the TARDIS as conflict flashed across his features. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry.” He apologised sincerely as he turned and stepped into you forcefully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gasped as a sharp stabbing sensation pulsed outwards from your chest, a warmth flowing through you and seeping into your shirt. The Master’s hand wrapped around your head as he pressed your face against his chest, his lips ghosting across your hair before he slowly pulled away. Releasing his hold on you, you rocked side to side as your eyes slowly fell to the knife that protruded from your side, your eyes widening at the growing patch of red.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Turning your gaze to the Valeyard, you watched as everything seemed to move in slow motion. Her features screwed up tightly into a fearless rage, her arm rising as she tapped away on the strange digital contraption that was latched around her wrist. The Master watched in silence, his eyes locked on the Valeyard as she confirmed the loop and submitted to the reset. A pulse of light expanded outwards from the device, catching you all and pulling the air from your lungs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your knees crashed into the hard wooden flooring of the TARDIS as you felt your body grow cold, your hands releasing the stop watch you had been clutching, its glass clock face shattering upon impact with the floor. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“YOU’LL PAY-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Master’s hand snuck into his jacket within seconds, his hands pulling free his TCE as he turned it towards the Valeyard. With a bright flash she disappeared in an instance, her body miniaturising before your eyes, the small plastic copy crashing to the floor with a light rattle. You couldn't believe your eyes as the Master approached it slowly, his shoe posed above it as he brought it down with a sickening crunch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She was gone…. For now at least but at the cost of your own life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gasped as your body slumped down to the side, your head hitting the ground as you rolled onto your back and stared up at the ceiling above. Pressing your hands against the wound, you tried in vain to staunch the flow of blood which seeped away from you, the blade digging in sharply and causing every breath you took to ache with an agonising pain. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Blearily you noted the Master had come scrambling back into view, his hands wrapping around your shoulders as he hoisted you up and into his lip. Your lips trembled as a weak cough forced its way through your throat, a metallic taste coating the back of your mouth as you felt the darkness begin to pull you in. Holding you tightly, he smiled down upon you sadly, his hand brushing through your hair as he once again sought to comfort you through some of your darkest times.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m going to take the blade out.” He cooed, his other hand slipping down your chest to the handle as his fingers encircled it slowly. “It’ll be quicker-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“NO! Please Master n-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You cried as he pulled it free against your will, your legs pushing back against the ground as you whimpered into the material of his trouser leg. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Shhh</em>” He cooed, “<em>It’s okay</em>…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The dagger dropped to the ground beside you with a clatter, the Masters hands latching onto your own and pulling them away from the wound. You wanted to shout, scream, kick and punch at him for betraying your trust, for using you to his own gains to rid himself of you both forever. But as you looked up at his tormented eyes, you couldn't help but allow the tears you had held back to fall, your world rocking as you felt your life slip away like sand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The loop is going to reset.” The Master explained, his eyes shifting across to the fallen watch as he seemingly waited for it. “When it does you need to find me, quickly. She knows where it is now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“H-H-” Your voice was weak as you felt your eyes begin to close against your will. “How-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Master released your hands as he pressed his own against your cheeks, his thumbs sticky with your blood as he inadvertently smeared it across your face as he caressed your skin. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re going to show me this moment.” He explained, his fingertips brushing against your temples as his eyes fluttered closed. You winced as you felt his presence push against your own, his warmth embracing you and distracting you from the ache and fear that clenched tightly around your heart. He also deposited what felt like a weight in the back of your head, a clouded mess of thoughts and feelings that were indecipherable to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve left something for me to find.” He whispered as his eyes flew open. You gasped as your body began to loosen, your head rolling languidly to the side as the Master adjusted you up into his arms. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve got a plan.” He asserted again, a smirk crossing his features as he wiggled his eyebrows. “You’re going to love it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shhh” He hushed, his hand running across your cheek again as the darkness began to cloud your vision. “There you go….”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His voice was the only comfort you could cling to, as you fell into the darkness of oblivion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A cold metal tang coated your tongue and pulsed outwards from your chest as you felt your nerve endings spark to life, a searing pain pulsing through your veins as a blood curdling scream ripped itself from your lungs. Your chest seized as a hot sticky sensation washed over you, your body limp and lifeless as a flash of light filled your vision.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You screamed as your eyes flew open and you shot upright, your hands pressing down against the cold floor of the Master’s TARDIS. Groaning you pressed the back of your hand against your eyes, your world rocking nauseously as the endless loop you had been reliving kickstarted into swing once again. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leaning against the curved wall of the corridor, you pulled yourself to your feet, your hand pressing against your chest as you searched for the hole that had been inflicted by the Master and his dagger. Thankfully the wound had disappeared in its entirety, the thick red stain that had blossomed across your clothing gone and nowhere to be found. A sigh of relief passed your lips as you looked up and down the corridor, your eyes widening as your thoughts reordered themselves as the dire pressure of the situation dawned on you once again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The cold ticking of a watch clicked from inside your pocket, as your hands fumbling with its metal edge as you fished it from your pocket. Turning it over in your hands, your thumb brushed against its glass surface as you noted that the time had reset, the second had ticking away as the final countdown to salvation had begun.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>